Unexpected visitors
by cherrshire
Summary: Finding him was one thing. Helping, something entirely different. But you know what they say: when it rains, it pours. [Not yaoi, cannon parings, ocxoc]


Before you start reading, please excuse bad grammar and punctuation. English is not my first language. As summary said there will be no yaoi between Ed and Roy. They are just main characters. Also no OCxcanon. One more thing - it is manga/Brotherhood based.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

* * *

A frustrated sigh left cracked lips. A blond-haired woman with bored expression laid her head on her crossed arms over the steering wheel.

Before her and after her was a long traffic. It didn't matter that drivers were using horns, it was 4 pm and everyone was going back to home from schools and jobs.

"Come on" She murmured under her nose, wiping sweat from her forehead. Weather didn't help. For weeks sun was blazing mercilessly. A bit longer in full sun and you landed in hospital with sunstroke. Even in shadows was too hot. Let's not forget about cars. Leave it for a few minutes and you can make scrambled eggs.

Woman didn't think about anything but jumping into cold shower and nice bed. After 48 hours shift she had, very sincerely, enough her work. The weather only brought more and more patients even though hospital was not for civilians.

In the end, cars moved. Everyone tried in one go drive through big crossing in the middle of city.

Women sighed again and started ride after blue minivan. She narrowed her eyes at the child inside the car. It was doing stupid faces and if she wasn't so tied, she would show him a gesture too. But it would not be a nice gesture. Her mother always said that she was too short-tempered. And as if a person who seen hell could be temperamental...

Finally, she arrived to her house. It wasn't too big, but enough for her alone. If someone, and that someone meant her family, would come she would have a room or two for them. It was two-storied building with garage and backyard and very covered front yard.

She parked her black BMW at overgrown driveway. Undoubtedly, if garage door was open she would park inside, but she was too lazy to fight with cutting up door.

With loud noise she closed car's door. Walking heavily to front door, she searched her purse for keys. Sometimes she felt as if she was a men looking for something in female bag.

When door were finally open, she waited for a patting of small footsteps on a dark wooden floor. The minute she didn't hear anything, scowl show up on her face. It was unusual for her dog to not greet her at the door. The dog always came to her and was jumping happily that his mistress was home.

She whistled loudly, listening. Silence. Whole house was one big silence.

"Boy!" She called for her dog. Giving name wasn't her big skill, so if she ever had a child she would gladly leave it to her husband.

Going further into house, she stepped into bigger hall. It was square room with stairs, and doors to a kitchen and a living room. By the staircase stood two cushioned couch and armchair with coffee table. The room wasn't used very much, only dog slept here.

Laying her purse on the couch, woman whistled again. When the dog didn't come she moved to the kitchen. Dog's bowls for food were full.

"Strange, he always eats everything, that never-ending pit," She thought to herself. "Maybe he is in the garden?"

Woman walked to a big window by the oven. With dread, she saw overgrown weeds and high grass. She would need to call someone to help to clean that garden.

Shrugging as she didn't seen dog, she went upstairs. There was no need worrying about the dog. Fence had no holes that could be potential ways to escape. Besides she lived on the cul-de-sac and everyone knew everyone.

Unclean and sweaty work uniform landed in a washing machine. She made mental note to collect other clothes scattered around the home.

Shower was the best thing in the world. Cold water felt nice against warm, sticky skin. She closed her blue eyes. Washing herself only with hand, she could feel little scars on her lower abdomen. Her hand quickly went somewhere else. She stood under the water steam for a few minutes before going out of the shower.

Dressed only in large, soft white towel, she walked straight to chiffonier. After dressing up, she jumped into bed with soft sigh.

She rolled on her back when sleep didn't come. She wetted her lips looking at white ceiling.

"All of it is his fault." She thought and her Great Dane show up in her mind. With a low growl, she tossed sheets on the over side of bed.

Dressing in simple white t-shirt and shorts, she went downstairs to the living room and then by the doors that were there, to the kitchen. She bent over taking dog's food bowl and walked out to the garden's patio.

She moved bowl to make a noise. Boy always came hearing food.

"Boy! Come on! I not in the mood to play with you hide and seek!" When something happen that was not a routine, she would stress over that too much. And it didn't

mattered that she was tied. Everything in her life must work like in the clock.

After moving bowl few more times, pet still didn't come. She rubbed her forehead, gritting jaw. With scow she stepped on a grass, whistling hoping that he would come, but it seems that today everything went not right.

She narrowed her eyes looking for any anomalies in high grass. If he would lie somewhere, grass would be slumped.

In the end she founded that spot. It was by the old and big tree, she could not named. She walked over to him, only to stopped dead. Her pathetic excuse of dog, as she called him time to time, lied next to something that looked like a body, human body.

"This day cannot get better, right?" She asked mockingly, looking at the sky. Boy slept next to person's back. It took her minute, before she pulled herself together and walked closer. Dog, hearing her steps raised his head. His tail wagged and he made whining noise seeing his mistress.

"If you are so eager finding bodies, I will send you to the North." She whispered harshly before crouching next to them, so she could look closer at her uninvited guest.

She shooed dog away to have better view. It was only boy, who looked no older than thirteen. Carefully she rolled boy on his back. There was no blood but she wasn't sure. His red coat was torn in some places. His chest was moving up and down evenly.

"At least you are not dead. I don't need investigation on why there is dead body in my garden."

His hair had strange colour. It wasn't blond and it for sure wasn't dyed. Their looked familiar, but she couldn't place anyone. He had a bit darker skin than her, but only because she didn't have time to sunbathe.

Carefully, she took him by his knees and back. Her knees gave up for a moment. He was so heavy. It was impossible for such a small child to weigh that much. When she finally had him securely in her arms, she cautiously walked back to the house. It would not look good if she would kill herself during boy's rescue.

Boy the dog was following after her obediently. With surprise, she noted that pet was observing her or more specifically, the boy in her arms.

That made her think, just how long this boy was lying in her garden? Dog didn't like strangers. He couldn't come here yesterday, because Boy was at vet and her father drove him over here. So this means, that unknown came today in early hours, during her working hours.

She laid him on a three cushioned coach. Boy jumped on the furniture and laid as well in the space that small child didn't take. Woman moved blond fringe out of his face. He didn't even stir at the touch. She gently putted her hand against his forehead looking for a fever. Blessing in disguise that her garden did not look like a garden. If he lay in sun he could get sunstroke. And that would not be nice. She rubbed her eyes still looking at his face. He was really looking familiar. Those facial lines...

She gazed at her dog - he laid his big head on boy's legs. She patted him on his blue skull, before going to the kitchen where she had landline phone. She pressed number one on the phone and putted handset against her ear. While waiting she leant against frame, so she still could see the boy. After few annoying signals, he finally picked up.

_"Yes, what do you want_?" Asked annoyed, masculine voice. On the other side, she heard noises of his work place.

"How do you know it was me and why do you think I want something?" She retorted sweetly.

"_Let me think. Oh, I know! I'm working and you are normally sleeping at that time. And only you know this number_"

She sighed and wetted her lips looking backwards.

"Alright, I have to tell you something..."

"_What did you do?_" He sounded suspiciously.

"Nothing, you idiot!" She screamed. "I found unconscious boy in my garden."

"_Well... I think you called the wrong number. I am police officer not a vet, dear._"

"A vet? What are you taking about?" Why everything today was such pain in the ass.

"_You tell me. Boy is a dog. Had you forgotten?_"

"No, I mean… I, no, the dog found the real boy. A child in my garden!"

"_You don't have a garden! That place is jungle!_" He shrieked. She waited few second. "_Wait! What do you mean by child?_" Suddenly his voice was calm and serious.

"The dog founded a child," She repeated. "But if you are so busy with your work, I am sure he will help..." She knew it was low, but that was always working when she needed him. Men could be sometimes so easy to manipulate.

"_Oh no, you will not ask for a help Boss the Bastard!_" He fumed and she knew she had won. "_What do you need_?" He asked quietly, as if it was dangerous to speak about it. Woman snorted quietly at his tone.

"It would be nice if you could come..."

"_That might be problem... but I will try. In worst you will have a wounded officer to take care_"

"You wish, you too much of prude!"

"_I am not. Not when you are working with that lazy ass._"

As she listen him, the boy on the couch started to stir. She scowled observing him.

"I need to finish. He is waking up!"

"_Oi, Kat-_" She ended call.

Quickly, woman stepped into room and stopped few meters away from him, crossing her arms. Boy on the couch slowly looked around. He froze when his golden eyes looked at her. Another familiarity.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly. That's not reaction she was expecting. "Or better, what do you want?"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I saved your ass." She retorted acidly. His eyes narrowed and that was yet another familiar thing. The dog seeing that his new friend was awake started asking for petting by poking boy using his wet and cold nose. The child shooed him away but dog was not giving up.

"Well, are you going to answer?" Was that boy ever leant respect for elders, she tought.

"You know, it's not nice asking for someone's name while not introducing themselves?" She said softly, tilting her head.

For a moment she thought that he will not answer. But when he did, she felt her knees go weak.

"It's Edward Elric. The Fullmetal alchemist.

Elric! Now she knew why he looked so familiar. He was a younger copy of her fiancé when he was a child.

This day was just getting better and better.


End file.
